Silver City
by OffenceTaken
Summary: My take on Billy's past. After being ambushed, the gang has to stay in Silver City. Takes place during Young Guns II. My first Young Guns FanFiction.


**I don not own a single thing. This is my take on Billy's past.**

Prologue

Billy brushed a long strand of long blond from his face and tucked it behind his ear. He held his head high as he perched upon his strong horse, feeling its muscles tense as the sound of gunfire shot through the air. He knew it was time to go, but something held him back. Sunlight glinted into his eyes, making them look like a stormy sea.

"Are you coming, Billy?" A familiar voice called out from near him. Even though he knew who it was, he tilted his head towards Doc Scurlock. "Better hurry up."

"I'm comin'." He replied curtly, his face blank and empty. It was completely expressionless, no sign of the usual smile. Doc watched as Billy tugged on the reins of his horse and followed. "Just thinking."

"Silver City, huh," Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh said, appearing by Doc's side. "Gonna look for some mines?"

"Yes, because I can really picture us doing that." Doc sarcastically replied. "We better get going, before Pat and his gang catches up to us."

"We'd be dead meat." Billy stated, in quieter voice than his usual. "Let's get goin'!"

There were cries of 'Hyah' and 'Giddyup', the three men along with Chavez y Chavez and Buckshot George directed the horse westwards. Dust swirled as they galloped across the deserted unseen path, the sun beat down on the outlaws, making the weather almost unbearable.

It was near night when they reached civilisation, buildings almost seem to be rising out of the ground and Doc couldn't help but watch Billy as his face grew darker and darker, but not just from the lack of sunlight. Chavez looked around, alert and ready to shoot. It was too quiet it seemed, and everyone was aware as well. George jumped when a coyote howled and Dave laughed at him.

"Scared of an ol' coyote?" Dave snickered and George trotted further, seemingly less dignified. Chavez chuckled and mumbled something under his breath no one could catch. Pulling ahead, Doc came closer and closer to the city, and at last he came to a halt in front of a grand sign.

Silver City

Population: 455

"Well here we are." Dave declared, but Chavez put a finger to his mouth. In a lower voice Dave asked: "What's the matter?"

Chavez didn't replied, Doc wondered what was on his mind, but he knew something was not right. Billy listened in too, but George didn't succeed so well, his horse was high-strung and snickering.

"Shh, dammit!" Billy spat out in a hoarse whisper. "Chavez hears somethin'!"

Chavez shook his head. "I don't hear something; it's just the feeling like someone is watching us."

"Yeah, okay, let's get goin', can't waste time." Dave replied; he obviously didn't seem to care what Chavez said, he began to continue into the city. Billy stopped him.

"Maybe we should listen to Chavez, Dave." Billy said, in a cold voice not like his usual. "He might be right."

"And I should care why?" Dave retorted, his voice growing louder. Suddenly there was a click and a tall man appeared from out of the shadows. He was pretty tall, almost six feet, and he had long black scraggly hair with a beard to match it. His eyes were like the ones of an eagle, yellow and piercing. In his hands was a Colt, cocked and ready to shoot.

"Ol' Pat said you'd be here." The man grinned, his teeth yellow and some were missing. "He was right, once again."

Billy's hand went to his side where his revolver was. "Why don't you put Mr. Colt down and we'll settle it out of town."

The man didn't agree, before Billy could take a hold on his gun, there were two shots. Two mean fell down. Doc lowered his smoking rifle and gasped, the man was stone dead and Billy was on the ground, coughing, and a small hole in his chest. Chavez hopped down from his horse and rushed to the Kid's side and ripped some leather off his coat and pressed it. Doc dropped the gun with a small _thud_ and George stared at the dead man's body while Dave put his gun back in his belt.

"C-Chavez!" Billy gasped, coughing up blood. "I've been hit!"

"I think it's his lung that got it." Chavez declared. "I told you Dave to shut it."

Dave looked a little guilty, but the damage was done, people had been awoken and peering out the windows to figure out who was making the ruckus. One plump woman dared to open a door and rushed out.

"Is that him?" The woman gasped her eyes wide with fear. "Is he dead?"

Chavez shook his head. "Do you have somewhere we can help him?"

"I own an inn, you can bring him there, and I'll call Siegfried over, he's a doctor." The lady was helping the Kid onto his feet, while he bled onto the ground. His eyes danced around watching a man from the inn gaze at them.

The man, luckily not another ambusher, was shorter with brown hair and light blue eyes, he looked surprised. His thin lips parted "That ain't-That ain't Henry is it?"

**Please review. **


End file.
